


Hydrophilia

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Community: love_bingo, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Oil, Porn With Plot, Propositions, Pushy Bottoms, Resolved Sexual Tension, Routine, Scheming, Water, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto had a routine.  One day, Makoto decided to make a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Written for [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/).

Makoto had been going by Haruka's house every school day to make sure he got to school on time. He often had to drag his friend out of the tub and wait for him to get dressed, but he didn't really mind.

One day in the first week of May, Makoto was up and ready for school early. With nothing else to do, he decided to head over to Haruka's house.

"Haru-chan! I'm early!" Makoto shouted as he opened the door. Once inside, he took off his shoes and headed straight to the bathroom. "I'm coming in!"

There was a splashing sound as Haruka sat up in the tub. He shook his head, water flying off his short, dark hair. Makoto smiled as he watched this display. His eyes traveled from Haruka's dripping hair to his calm, beautiful face, and then to his slim but muscular chest.

Haruka opened his eyes, then furrowed his brow.

"You're early."

"Yeah," Makoto said. He shrugged. "I was ready early and got bored, so..."

"Hmmm..."

"Have you had breakfast?" Makoto asked. There were days when Haruka still hadn’t eaten by the time he showed up, and Makoto would have to wait while he cooked himself some mackerel to eat.

"Yes," replied Haruka.

Makoto nodded. He sighed... he wasn't sure what to do now.

"Well," Haruka said, sensing Makoto's awkwardness, "if you have your suit, you could get into the tub with me."

Makoto laughed. Then, when he looked at Haruka, he could tell he was serious. But of course he was; Haruka was always serious when it came to anything having to do with water.

"I'd have to change into it," Makoto mused. "I'm early but we don't have _that_ much time..."

"Okay."

 

As the week went by, Makoto couldn't help but be preoccupied by the incident at Haruka's house. Part of him wondered if there was some meaning to Haruka's invitation. Ultimately, Makoto dismissed it. Reading too much into things only led to trouble.

A few weeks passed before Makoto found himself up and ready too early again. After a some thought, he changed, putting his suit on underneath his school uniform, then headed to Haruka's house.

"I'm coming in!"

Makoto walked into the bathroom. Haruka was sitting in the tub, facing the door. He actually smiled at Makoto. 

"You're early." 

"Yeah," said Makoto. He decided not to mention the suit; it was possible Haruka might not repeat his invitation.

"If you have your suit, you could get into the tub with me."

Makoto actually had to stifle a laugh. 

"I do, as a matter of fact."

Stepping out into the other room, Makoto stripped off his uniform and set it neatly in an empty basket.

Makoto then walked into Haruka's bathroom in nothing but his swimsuit. Haruka had turned sideways and moved to the back of the tub to give Makoto room to get in.

"The water's nice and warm," Makoto commented as he slid into the tub.

"I haven't been in long," Haruka said. "And yes, I've had breakfast."

Makoto smiled.

Haruka slid under the water for a second. Then he sat up, shaking his head, flinging water about.

Between the sight of wet, happy Haruka, and his closeness _to_ Haruka and the warmth of the bath, Makoto found himself getting hard. He shifted, trying to get comfortable. Haruka looked down; Makoto wondered if he could see his erection--and part of him hoped he did.

"S-sorry," Makoto said. "It's just... the warm water and all..." 

Makoto took a moment to collect himself. Then he smiled. He moved back and forth, making the water in the tub swirl around them.

"It is nice, though, isn’t it?"

Reaching into the water, Makoto scooped some into his hands, then let it pour over his chest.

Haruka eyes widened slightly, and he swallowed nervously.

Sliding forward, Makoto scooped up more water, holding it towards Haruka. 

"May I?"

Haruka nodded.

Smiling, Makoto held his hands near Haruka's chest, then opened his hands so the water poured out over his chest. And if his fingers brushed against Haruka's skin, well...

Haruka actually shivered as the water flowed over him. His eyes were closed; he seemed to be concentrating on the feeling... not that Makoto blamed him.

"Haru-chan..."

Haruka opened his eyes, turning to looks at Makoto.

"I told you top drop the '-chan'..."

Makoto smiled.

"You know," Makoto started, speaking casually, "I'm not used to wearing a swimsuit in the tub. And honestly-" at this, he looked down between his legs,"--it's getting a little snug. Mind if I take it off?"

Haruka looked at Makoto; his eyes narrowed. It was clear he had guessed Makoto motives. After a moment, acting as casually as Haruka, he shrugged.

"If you like."

Makoto let out a chuckle. "Thanks."

Moving up onto his knees, Makoto eased the suit down over his erection. It popped up, bobbing in the water. Haruka had been looking away, playing it cool, but his eyes slid over, zeroing in on Makoto's cock.

Sitting down, Makoto pulled his suit the rest of the way off, tossing it over the edge of the tub.

"Ahh, much better..."

Makoto sloshed around a bit more. 

"Hmmm... this is nice. You should try it, Haru-chan. Hmmmm... the water against your naked skin..."

Haruka slid down in the water; Makoto realised he was doing it to hide the blush in his cheeks. Makoto winced inwardly; he was afraid he might have blown things by coming on too strong.

Makoto was aware of some stirring in the water. Turning, he saw Haruka moving around; then he lifted his suit out of the water and tossed it on to the edge the tub.

"See, isn’t that better?"

"Hmmm," Haruka replied. He began moving his hands hear his crotch, making the water swirl around his hardening cock.

Seeing his opening, Makoto moved closer. "Would you mind if I did that?"

Haruka looked at Makoto for a second. Then he moved his hands away. Smiling, Makoto began to stir the water around Haruka's groin, causing the water to caress his thighs and crotch. Haruka let out a moan, moving closer to Makoto. 

"Haru-chan..." said Makoto, looking into Haruka's eyes. "Haru... would you like to... to..." Makoto looked down between Haruka's legs. "Would you like to put it inside me? I bet if I use some lube, it'll be warm and slick, like gliding through the water in a heated pool..."

Haruka was breathing hard, almost panting; and was looking intensely at Makoto. He reached over the edge of the tub and got a bottle of mineral oil out of his basket of toiletries

"Turn around."

Makoto reached for the bottle.

"Do you mind if I do it? I've had some experience." Noting Haruka's shocked expression, Makoto quickly explained: "No, not with... ya know, people... I have... uh..." he dropped his voice to a whisper. "some... toys..."

Haruka still looked surprised, but less so. Smiling, he handed Makoto the bottle.

Makoto turned around, sitting up on his knees against the edge of the tub. Opening the bottle, he poured some of the thick, clear liquid onto his fingers. Then he reached between his legs and stroked the edged of his anus, coating it with the oil. Finally he let one, then two fingers slide up into his ass, lubing and stretching himself in preparation. Finally, Makoto leaned over the edge of the tub, presenting his ass to Haruka.

Haruka moved over, sitting up behind Makoto. Reaching forward, he put his hands on Makoto's hips, pushing his ass under the water. Makoto smiled; he'd had a feeling Haruka would want to have sex with him underwater.

With one hand, Haruka guided himself into Makoto. He let out a long moaning sigh as he slid in past Makoto's anal ring. Makoto, for his part, had enough experience with his toys that he was able to handle Haruka fairly easily. Still, as Haruka pushed in deeper, Makoto gasped. Toys were one thing, but a real, warm throbbing cock in his ass-- _Haruka's_ cock at that--was quite a different thing.

"Oh, Haru... so good..."

"Yeeees..." Haruka whispered back as he began thrusting.

It didn't take long for Haruka to climax, shooting deep into Makoto. As soon as he did, he reached around, wrapping his fingers around Makoto's hard dick.

"No, wait..." Makoto said, "you'll get the water all... messy."

"It's almost time for school, Makoto," Haruka pointed out. "I'll... finish you off, then drain the tub. And we both need to shower."

"Okay."

With that, Haruka began to stroke Makoto's cock. Makoto leaned back against Haruka, enjoying the feeling of his warm, wet skin. He rested his right hand over Haruka's as he jerked him off, but Haruka gently pulled his arm away with his left hand.

"Sorry," Makoto whispered in Haruka's ear.

"Mmmm," Haruka replied, focusing on his task.

Makoto relaxed and let himself enjoy the hand job; Haruka's strong hand working up and down on his cock, the water swirling around, the sound and feel of Haruka breathing into his ear.

Makoto gripped the edge of the tub as he came; his whole body shuddered, and he cried out. He slumped back against Haruka.

"That was wonderful."

"Hmm," Haruka agreed.

"We should get out," he added.

"Yeah, okay," said Makoto, getting to his feet.

 

They showered together; they even washed each other's backs and hair, but none of the touching was especially sexual. Makoto felt a bit anxious, but he hoped if he was patient, their activities would move out of the tub into... who knows where.

 

Haruka went to his room and got another jammer to wear to school. Makoto put their other suits out to dry, then got dressed, including putting on the underwear he'd brought to change into. Haruka came out of his room in his uniform.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Makoto, following his friend--lover?--out the door.

"You know," Haruka said as they headed to school. "You showing up early messes up my routine..."

Makoto winced. "I'm so-"

"I guess I'll have to change my routine to make room for it."

With that, Haruka turned and smiled at Makoto.

Makoto smiled back. "I'd like that."


End file.
